


i said, i know it well

by aeoleus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literally nothing, The Song of Achilles - Freeform, also spoiler alert im still obsessed with, but its very sweet and a little heartbreaking, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeoleus/pseuds/aeoleus
Summary: Eliza wakes up in the middle of the night, and thinks, not for the first time, about how utterly and entirely in love she is with her husband.





	i said, i know it well

 

 

 

And _I said I know it well_

 

_That secret that you know_  
_That you don't know how to tell_  
_I'm in love with your honor_  
_I'm in love with your cheeks_

* * *

Eliza has a terrible habit of waking up at 3 AM. 

Maybe it's because it's the only time the apartment is quiet, or maybe it's because she no longer knows how to sleep through a full night. Who knows? 

 

She rolls over in bed and snaps her eyes open. 3:18 on the dot. Alex takes a deep breath in his sleep and Eliza turns to look at him. 

His face is so much more relaxed in his sleep. You can barely see the stress lines between his eyes, he's not hunching his shoulders up to his ears as he does when he's worried about something, which is always. He looks so. Young. 

Eliza reaches out and lightly traces the curve of his jaw, feeling stubble rough under her fingers. She knows every inch of this boy, from the freckles on his shoulders to the scar on his right foot. 

 

She remembers some lines, some Homer she picked up somewhere. Something about knowing your beloved blind. 

Alex seems to sense her touch, because he moves closer to her. Ah, that's it. 

 

_I could recognize him by touch alone, by smell_

She runs her fingers through the shock of dark hair that never lays quite flat. 

 

_I would know him blind, by the way his breaths came and his feet struck the earth._

She stares at the curve of his lips, moving slowly as he breathes, and she thinks that there is no one in the world as beautiful as he is. 

 

_I would know him in death, and at the end of the world._

She would. 

She would. 

She would. 

 

Perhaps her breath hitching as she imagines scenarios in which she would have to know him in death give her away. 

 Alex's eyes crack open and look at her blearily. 

"Wha' time is it?" He mumbles sleepily, moving closer to her chest. 

"Late," Eliza says softly, resuming running her fingers through his hair. She scratches lightly at his scalp and he groans. 

"You watching me sleep again?" He asks, muffled against her shoulder.

"Maybe." 

"S'a little creepy, Liza." 

"Mm. You're so much more pleasant when you're not conscious." 

Alex laughs, a sleepy, delirious thing that makes Eliza smile.

"Go back to sleep." He tells her. 

"I will." 

 

Alex closes his eyes again and presses a half-minded kiss to her shoulder. Eliza can feel herself growing tired, the tide of Alex's breathing pulling her under. She lets it wash over her, and and she closes her eyes again, pushing thoughts of Homer and death out of her mind, Alex is here, well and alive and beautiful. 

 

"Love you, El." Alex mumbles to her when she's half asleep, nose pressed into the top of his head. He was always better with words than she was. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey all. someone once mentioned to me about no matter how guarded you try to be in your writing, you'll always reveal something about yourself. So i decided to just go balls to the walls and be completely vulnerable. what could go wrong, right? anyways this entire exchange is based on something that I experienced in real life, and then lost. felt it fit the progression of their relationship pretty well.


End file.
